monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake (Dragonheart)
Drake is a dragon, and one of the two main protagonists of Dragonheart: A New Beginning. He is the second dragon to appear in the film series, he is also the son of Draco, the dragon protagonist of the original film. Biography Drake lived the first sixteen to twenty years of his life underground, hidden away from the rest of the world and cared for by his only friend Friar Peter. It wasn't until then that Drake met Geoff, a stable boy with dreams of becoming a knight. Together, Drake and Geoff help each other to realize their ambitions. Personality Drake, unlike Draco, is still very young and as such his personality mimics that of a child seeing everything for the first time which lands him in trouble a number of times. He is loyal to a fault and sometimes gullible, but he is able to sense evil intentions, leading him to distrust Osric who is later revealed to be a dragon trapped in human form. Abilities Drake proven to be quite powerful youngster of the dragons even though he was inexperienced. Fire Breath: Like his father, Drake has the ability to breathe fire. At first he has a little trouble since he was too young to breathe fire successfully, and when Master Kwan tried to teach him how to breathe fire it came out of his rear end instead of his mouth. But he mastered this ability when he breathed fire at some warriors who were pursuing Geoff. Ice Breath: Drake has the special ability, inherited from his mother, to breathe ice. At first he was unsuccessful when he tried to breathe ice - the result being only some thick spit - but he later mastered his ability when he froze Griffin to death. Camouflage: Drake has a special ability like his father, is able to blend in surrounding of solid rock. Dragon Strength: For young dragon, Drake is able to carry a full grown cow in the air. But he is weak against full grown dragons like Griffin. Combatant: Drake shown some of his combat trying to fight off the fully grown dragon Griffin. Flight: Drake is shown to be afraid to fly at first but he was able to save his best friend when he was falling off the cliff with little struggle he finally got his courage to fly high altitudes. High-Level Intellect: Drake's intellect is equal to that of a human's. He knows much since he was raised by monks, who were well-educated people in the Middle Ages. Possibly he became the most intelligent dragon of them all. Communication: Drake is able to speak well. Dragon Endurance: Drake was able to fight for a certain period of time as shown in his fight with Griffin, and was able to withstand his attacks. Dragon Stamina: At first Drake was able to fly for only a short period of time, and claimed to be exhausted after falling into a stack of hay during his first flight. But later he got used to flying, as he wasn't shown to be exhausted those times. Category:Dragons Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Hero monsters Category:Males Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:All monsters